My Uncle's Best Friend
by Emma.Reads
Summary: -¡Isabella, esto está mal! ¡Eres casi mi sobrina! -Tú lo has dicho, Edward, 'casi'. ¿Qué harías si una niña que conoces desde su niñez, se convierte en tu peor pesadilla? ¿Y si el mejor amigo de tu tío, tu 'casi' tío, se vuelve en el protagonista de todas tus fantasías? ¿Puede la mera diferencia de edad, ser más fuerte que el amor? 'Son solo 9 años Edward, no seas dramático'.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Tío Emmett, bájame!-El chillido de la niña resonó en la pequeña estancia, mientras un hombre, poseedor de una musculatura desmedida, la cargaba sobre su hombro y corría alrededor del sillón de la sala.

-Oh, no, pequeña Isabella. No hasta que me digas dónde escondiste las llaves de mi precioso Jeep.-El muchacho, de unos veinte años para ese entonces, comenzó a saltar en su lugar, haciendo que la niña rebotara con violencia.

-¡Emmett, suelta a mi hija!-El grito de su hermano, Charlie, no logró intimidar al grandote, que lo miró enfurruñado.

-Pero ella escondió las llaves de mi coche.-Refunfuño con un mohín.

-Eres peor que un niño de cinco años, Emmett-Quién habló ahora fue Edward, amigo de toda la vida de Emmett, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, junto a Charlie.

-¡Quiero las llaves de mi Jeep!

-¡Y yo quiero que me dejes en el suelo!-Los tres hombres soltaron una carcajada ante la protesta de la pequeña castaña, que se retorcía entre los brazos de tu tío.

-Baja a mi hija y busquen esa llave. Iré a avisarle a René que nos vamos en unos minutos-Charlie se dispuso a buscar a su esposa en el patio trasero de la casa de su hermano menor, mientras este depositaba a su sobrina en el suelo.

La niña le sacó la lengua en cuanto se vio con ambos pies sobre tierra firme.

-Las llaves, pequeño diablillo, ahora.-Exigió su tío.

Edward, quién tenía mucho más tacto que su mejor amigo, lo miró exasperado y se arrodilló junto a la niña.

-Pequeña, tu tío necesita encontrar las llaves de su Jeep antes de que te vayas, porque si no, no podrá usarlo nunca más. La próxima vez que vengas, jugaremos a esconder el control de la televisión, y ahí sí que se pondrá loco. Pero no te preocupes, yo te protegeré-El atractivo cobrizo le guió un ojo a la niña que tenía al frente y la pequeña Isabella sonrió encantada, revelando un hueco en su blanca dentadura, señal de que a sus once diez años, ya había empezado a perder sus dientes de leche.

-Bien, Edward.-La niña acercó su rostro hacia el muchacho, hasta pegar su mejilla contra la de él, para susurrarle graciosamente al oído-Las llaves están dentro del inodoro.-Al cobrizo abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizados, pero antes de poder decir nada, Charlie llamó a su hija de un grito, y la niña salió corriendo de allí.

-¿Y bien Edward?-Le preguntó su amigo cuando el cobrizo se hubo erguido.

-Creo que deberás ir llamando al mecánico, Emmett-Le respondió mientras le palmeaba la espalda a su amigo.

_8 años después. POV Edward._

-¡Bella! ¡Ven aquí, pequeño demonio!-El grito de Emmett hizo que todos los presentes en la terraza giraran la cabeza hacia el interior del hogar, incluyéndome a mí.

-Esa niña… Lo volverá loco, ya lo creo.-Comentó nana Swan, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Y la anciana podría estar en lo cierto.

A pesar de ahora contar con 19 años, Isabella no había cambiado su achispada y traviesa forma de ser, y adoraba hacer enfadar a su tío, y mi buen amigo, Emmett, ya que 'A Emmett se le inflaban los mofletes de una forma adorable cuando se enojaba'. Sus palabras, no las mías.

Solté una risa cuando alcancé a ver el cuerpo de Isabella, con su cabellera castaña ondeando al viendo, correr hacia mí a gran velocidad, escondiéndose de su tío tras mi espalda.

-Edward, dile que deje de perseguirme.

-Emmett, deja de perseguirla-Mi amigo se paró frente a mí con el ceño fruncido, y lo que se parecía mucho a un mohín.

-¡Pero ella vistió a Hercules con un tutú!-Protestó Emmett, y casi me atraganto de la risa al recordar nuevamente el espectáculo que había sido ver al enorme BullDog de Emmett vestido con un tutú de Ballet rosado.

-¡Pues el animal estaba de lo más feliz! Tengo serias dudas acerca de las preferencias sexuales de ese animal-Solté otra risa ante el comentario de la castaña que apretaba mi remera con sus pequeños puños, mientras me usaba de escudo.

Emmett amagó a recargar contra ella y lo detuve con una mano.

-Emmett, sácale el tutú al perro, y asunto arreglado. Aparte, no puedes negar que fue gracioso-Emmett refunfuñó cosas incoherentes, evidentemente dándose por vencido.

-Como sea. Y tú, Edward, deberías dejar de consentir a mi sobrina. La estás volviendo cada día más malcriada-Murmuró mientras se alejaba caminando.

_Imposible, _pensé para mis adentros.

Me giré con lentitud, y Bella me miraba con el rostro sonrosado a causa de la carrera, mientras una suave sonrisa se extendía por su angelical rostro.

-Gracias de nuevo, Eddie.

-Isabella…-La reprendí en tono sombrío.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. Señor Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Licenciado en Ciencias Mé—Le tapé la boca con una mano antes de que pudiera seguir hablando en aquel tonó irónico y burlón que me volvía loco.

-Cállate ya, Bella.

Soltó una risita contra mi mano, haciendo que sus dientes rozaran mi palma. Con un escalofrío, retiré mi mano rápidamente.

-¿Cómo estás, Edward?

La miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿A qué se debe el repentino interés?

-Pues, no lo sé. Fuera de la Universidad, no te veo nunca. Y hace meses que no vuelvo a casa, igual que tú. Te extrañé.-Ay mierda. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en mi pecho.

_Te dijo que te extrañaba como a un tío, imbécil._

Lo sabía, por supuesto que sí, pero no pude evitar sentir que explotaba de felicidad por dentro.

Me reí para disimular mi estúpida reacción.

-Lo único que extrañas es que te cubra en tus travesuras, Isabella.

-¡Bella! Dios Santo, demasiado tengo que aguantar que dentro de la Uni me llames por mi nombre completo, no lo hagas aquí también.

-En la 'Uni' te llamo así porque eres mi alumna, y sería antiprofesional llamarte con un apodo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, Señor Cullen-Murmuró en tono de burla.-Pero ahora no estamos en la Uni, así que siéntase en libertad de llamarme como se le ocurra.

-¿Y si quiero seguir llamándote 'Isabella'?

-Pues entonces, tendré que pegarte-Levanté una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Le pegarías a tu profesor de pediatría?

Me sonrió con sorna.

-Eres mi profesor de pediatría, en Seattle. En Forks, sólo eres el mejor amigo de mi tío. Así que, sí. Si insistes en llamarme por ese horrible nombre, tendré que recurrir a la artillería pesada.

Sonreí ampliamente, y Bella se sonrojó, mordiéndose el labio.

Siempre hacía eso cada vez que le sonreía, lo cual no conseguía sino ponerme más duro.

-Bien, Bella. Nunca querría despertar tus instintos violentos, por lo que me limitare a cumplir con tus reglas.

Otra sonrisa. Dios Santo, ¿Acaso podría ser más hermosa? No, no podría.

_Viejo pervertido. Depravado. Pedófilo._

Sí. Mierda, sí. Lo soy.

-Muchas gracias, Eddie.

-Ed-wa-rd.-La reprendí, separando las silabas, y la muchacha se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

-Me gusta, Eddie. Creo que me quedaré con él.-Rodé los ojos.

Si la persona que insistía en llamarme por aquel espantoso apodo hubiera sido cualquier otra, la hubiera amenazado para que desistiera, pero con Bella no podía hacer eso.

No con aquella niña de no más de 19 años, que había sido mi perdición desde que se había convertido en una 'casi adulta' como le gustaba que la llamasen, a sus 17 años.

Cuando acepté el papel de Profesor en la Universidad de Medicina de Seattle, el asunto de la distancia me vino como anillo al dedo para poder alejarme de aquella niña que me traía de cabeza.

Pero por supuesto, cuando Isabella se presentó un año después como una de mis alumnas de primer año, mi mundo volvió a quedar patas para arriba.

Ya no solo estaba enamorado de la sobrina de mi mejor amigo, nueve años menor que yo, sino que también lo estaba de una de mis alumnas.

Ah, y sí. Dije 'enamorado'. ¿Cómo me había enamorado de Bella Swan? Solo Dios sabía.

Lo único que tenía claro era que aquella muchacha era la razón por la cual cualquier tipo de relación que intentara mantener con alguna otra mujer, fallaba estrepitosamente.

-¡Edward, Bella, a comer!-Ambos parecimos despertar de un profundo letargo luego del grito de Emmett. Bella se sonrojó y bajó la vista rápidamente mientras se alejaba de mí. ¿En qué habría estado pensando ella para sonrojarse de esa forma?

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme de aquella nube que me bloqueaba cada vez que me quedaba pensando en Isabella como un idiota, y caminé a paso acelerado hasta la mesa.

Sería un día largo…

_POV Bella._

Solté una carcajada al ver cómo mi tío Emmett intentaba quitar aquel tutú rosa chillón de la cintura de su BullDog, y sentí que alguien me chitaba a mi lado.

Giré la cabeza hacia Edward, y le fruncí el ceño.

-Cuando no dejes de reírte así de tu tío, volverá a la carga. Y ya me estoy cansando de defenderte, Bella.-Le respondí con una risita mientras rodaba los ojos.

¿Una de las mejores partes de hacer enfadar a mi tío? Hacer que Edward interviniera a mi favor.

Desde que tengo memoria, Edward, el mejor amigo de mi tío, había sido mi salvador siempre que Emmett se decidía a perseguirme por mis travesuras, y cielos que le estaba agradecida por aquello.

De reojo, intentando pasar desapercibida, le eché una mirada al hombre que se sentaba al lado mío y charlaba tranquilamente con mi madre.

Aquel hombre era todo lo que una mujer podría buscar, querer y desear, embotellado en el cuerpo de un ángel.

Bueno, más bien, de un demonio.

Porque eso era Edward Cullen para mí, mi demonio personal.

Había crecido a su lado, y por más de que debería verlo como a un 'tío', nunca lo había conseguido. Desde que cumplí los 15 años estaba enamorada de ese hombre, y verlo con sus muchas novias siempre me había roto el corazón.

Ni hablar de la vez que se fue a Seattle.

Lloré durante tres semanas seguidas, alegando una decepción amorosa. Mis padres se lo creyeron, pues se olvidaron de un pequeño detalle: Nunca había tenido novio, ni demostrado interés por nadie más que no fuera Edward, por lo que ¿Decepción amorosa? Sí, claro.

Había intentado olvidarlo de cualquier forma posible, pero nada daba resultado.

Cuando me mudé a Seattle, debo admitir que una parte de mí mantenía esa pequeña esperanza de cruzarme con él, pero yo solo intentaba convencerme de que Seattle es una ciudad grande, y de que posiblemente nunca lo encontraría.

No se imaginan cuál fue mi sorpresa al entrar a la Universidad el primer día, y encontrar al hombre de todos mis sueños y fantasías, sentado allí. Desempeñando el papel de mi profesor.

Cuando me vio por primera vez, Edward pareció algo turbado, y hasta molesto, lo que me hizo sentir pequeña y estúpida.

Siempre recordaré su cara al verme allí, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Luego de la clase, me llamó, y me saludó, y pareció que todo volvía a la normalidad. Me preguntó por mi familia, y por Forks, y luego me pidió por favor que mantuviéramos nuestra…'relación' en secreto.

Cumplí con eso, y él también.

Luego de un año, ya estaba acostumbrada a esto de verlo allí siempre, tan hermoso que parecía de otro planeta, dándome clases de Pediatría I, II y III.

-Bella, Bella. ¡Bella!-Parpadeé precipitadamente, y enfoqué la vista en una mano que se movía frente a mi rostro intentando captar mi atención.

-¿S-si?-Tartamudeé, rezando porque no me haya pillado soñando despierta con la vista fija en él.

-Cuando me miras así, tengo miedo.-Mierda. Mierda y más mierda.

-Oh, lo siento. Yo estaba...Pensando-Me apresuré a apartar la vista y no volví a dirigirle ni una mirada en el resto del almuerzo.

-¿Bella?

-¿Mmh?-Levanté la cabeza para mirar a mi madre, mientras engullía un pedazo de la carne asada.

-¿En qué volverás a Seattle esta noche?-Lo sopesé durante unos segundos.

-En bus, supongo.

-No irás en bus.-La rápida negativa de Edward nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta, mientras lo mirábamos esperando alguna explicación lógica a su comentario.-Quiero decir que, yo te puedo llevar. Saldré para Seattle hoy a las nueve de la noche.

-Oh, no es necesario, Edward. Gracias, de todos modos-Me apresuré a negar, por pura cortesía, pues por dentro deseaba gritarle que adoraría realizar ese viaje de 7 largas horas a su lado.

-Bella, es ridículo que te tomes un bus cuando yo puedo perfectamente llevarte conmigo, ¿Sí? Voy solo, y el Volvo es grande.

Internamente, me permití festejar como una estúpida.

-Pues…-Dirigí una mirada interrogante a mi madre. Sí, debía mantener las apariencias.

-Ve con Edward, hija.

-Bien.-Le sonreí al aludido, quién me devolvió una de sus amplias y hermosas sonrisas torcidas, haciendo que mi corazón parará de funcionar durante alguno segundos.

Sería un largo, largo viaje…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_¡Hola! Antes que nada, ya sé que algunas deben estar como: ¿QUÉ CARAJOS ES ESTO?, lo sé. Les explicaré, ayer fui a comer a la casa de unos amigos de mis padres, cuyo hermano tenía un mejor amigo que era el profesor de la hija de los amigos de mis paskdjasjhdas Ya sé, no se entiende nada. La cosa es que la chica esta tenía como profesor al mejor amigo de su tío, y no tienen idea de lo bueno que estaba ese hombre._

_Pues, ya saben, en cuanto los vi hablando, mi hiperactiva y súper romántica mente se armó una historia entre estos dos, y aquí la tienen ustedes._

_Será un twoShoot, por lo que en el próximo capítulo entrará toda la acción asksjdhas ya saben._

_Espero que les haya gustado, un saludito para todas y gracias!_

_Emma._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella POV._

-¡Adiós!-Sacudí mi mano frente a la ventanilla, despidiéndome de mis padres que me respondían al saludo desde la acera.

Luego de despedirse también, Edward arrancó su enorme coche, y yo respiré hondo.

Aquí vamos…

-Así que…-Me mordí el labio, sin saber de qué rayos hablar.

-¿Te gusta vivir en Seattle?-Solté una risita nerviosa.

-Es una ciudad muy grande, y vivo perdiéndome. Pero sí, me gusta.

-¿Vives perdiéndote?-Pareció horrorizado por la idea y no pude evitar alzar una ceja en su dirección.

-Todo el tiempo. Mi sentido de la orientación es completamente nulo. Cada vez que salgo de casa lo hago con un mapa en el bolso. Y hay veces que ni siquiera eso impide que termine dando vueltas por allí.-Edward frunció el ceño.

-No puedes ir perdiéndote todo el tiempo, Isabella. Algún día te sucederá algo y ni siquiera tienes cerca a tu familia.

-Lo siento, papá.-Enfaticé la última palabra.

Edward frunció aún más el ceño y no me respondió.

Bufé, molesta por el incómodo silencio que se posó sobre nosotros.

Esto me hacía acordar a esa época en la que Edward todavía vivía en Forks, justo antes de marcharse. Se había puesto especialmente sensible en todo lo que se trataba de mí y mí seguridad. Al principio pensé que le importaba, que de verás le importaba como algo más que una 'sobrina' postiza.

Obviamente, no lo era. Terminé creyendo que se trataba de un fuerte sentimiento paternal que sentía hacía mí. Sólo eso.

-Lo siento. No pretendía ser pesado.-Lo miré durante unos segundos, estudiando su tenso perfil. Luego suspiré.

-No lo sientas. Después de todo, tienes razón.

Otro incómodo silencio.

Me acomodé contra la puerta, lo más alejada de él que podía, para no cometer ninguna idiotez.

-¿Vives sola? En Seattle.

Lo volví a mirar un instante antes de responder. Su hermoso rostro parecía más relajado.

-No. Vivo con mi mejor amiga. Alice.

-¿Brandon? ¿La pequeña pelinegra que no para de parlotear toda la clase?-Solté una carcajada.

-Ella misma.

Edward sonrió.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta vivir en Seattle?

-Me fascina.

-¿Vives solo?

-No.

Se me atascó el aliento en la garganta. Sabía que Edward no vivía con ningún amigo, pues no necesitaba pagar a medias un lugar para vivir.

Así que eso solo podía significar que vivía con su novia.

Sentí como si una losa de 500 kilos cayera encima de mí, asfixiándome, y los ojos comenzaron a escocerme.

No es como si alguna vez hubiera pensado tener alguna oportunidad con él. Pero la certeza de saber que estaba con alguien más me hacía querer tirarme del Volvo ahora mismo.

-Ah.

-Vivo con Gin…- Cállate, cállate, cállate, por favor. No quiero saber esto, no necesito saber esto.-…Tonic.

Aguarden un segundo.

-¿Gin…Tonic?-¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Lo miré, fuera de lugar.

-Es un Bulldog Inglés de siete meses. Y se llama Gintonic.

Solté una carcajada. Y otra. Y otra.

No podía parar de reír. No sé si se debía al ridículo nombre del perro de Edward, o al enorme alivio que sentí.

_El que viva con su perro no quiere decir que no tenga novia._

La risa se me cortó de golpe.

-Gintonic. Eso es simplemente genial. ¿Estabas borracho cuando le pusiste ese nombre?-Edward soltó una carcajada, y había algo raro en sus ojos cuando me miró de reojo.

-No, fue Emmett. Y sí, estaba borracho. Pero parece gustarle al perro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Emmett le puso ese nombre una vez que vino de visita. Al otro día intente volver a llamarlo por su nombre original, pero solo me respondía cuando lo llamaba Gintonic.

Solté otra carcajada.

-Tu perro es genial.

-Deberías conocerlo algún día.

-Te tomo la palabra.-Esperen, ¿Eso era una invitación a su casa?

_Espabila, chica, y deja de pensar idioteces._

Y ahí aparecía mi simpática conciencia, sacándome de mis hermosas fantasías.

Edward me sonrió de lado, y sentí una pequeñísima humedad entre mis piernas.

Los efectos secundarios de pasar tiempo con Edward Cullen, señores.

Otra vez reinó el silencio, pero esta vez no era nada incómodo.

-¿Quieres parar?-Preguntó Edward, observando la gasolinera que había unos cien metros más allá.

-Si, por favor. Necesito ir al baño desesperadamente.

Edward soltó una carcajada, y entró por el camino de gravilla.

-Iré a cargar gasolina. Te espero.-Me bajé del coche y caminé hacia el baño con rapidez.

Luego de terminar con mi asunto, me lavé las manos y salí afuera.

Divise el coche de Edward estacionado a unos tres metros, pero él no estaba allí.

Supuse que debería estar en el mini shop, así que me giré para volver al edificio, pero choqué con fuerza contra algo. O alguien.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. No te vi. Lo siento.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?-Observé al muchacho rubio que me mirada con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, preguntándome de dónde lo conocía.-Soy Mike. Mike Newton.

-¡Mike!-Oh, mierda. Por supuesto que recordaba a Mike Newton. Era el típico jugador de baseball a quien todas adoraban, y por desgracia, estuvo los dos últimos años de escuela obsesionado conmigo. Me perseguía a todos lados, me invitaba a salir todos los días, y nunca, nunca se rendía.

El chico era perseverante, pero insoportable.

-¿Cómo estás, Bella? ¡Desapareciste!-Y luego de decir eso, me acercó a él de un tirón y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Eso fue incómodo.

Solté una risita nerviosa, intentando separarme levemente de él, pero cuando por fin estaba a punto de huir, envolvió sus brazos más fuerte alrededor de mi cintura, y me apretujó todavía más contra su cuerpo.

Resignada, me quedé quieta, esperando a que el abrazo terminara.

-Mike…-Estaba a punto de pedirle un poco de espacio, cuando un carraspeo a espaldas de Mike lo hizo soltarme a regañadientes.

Edward se encontraba detrás de él, mirándonos fijamente.

Creí divisar algo parecido a la furia y a los celos en su mirada, pero eso no podía ser… ¿Verdad?

-¿Podemos irnos ya o quieres seguir pegada a este niñito?-Su voz sonaba despectiva, y lo miré, sin terminar de comprender que sucedía.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Eh, vuelve!-Mike siguió gritando detrás nuestro cuando Edward me tomó del brazo, arrastrándome hacia el Volvo.

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?-Le pregunté, sacudiéndome.-Sueltame, Edward.

Cuando nos encontrábamos a unos pasos del auto, soltó mi brazo con brusquedad.

-¿Quieres volver con él? ¡Ve! Nadie te lo impide.-Y con eso se subió al Volvo.

Mi indignación era de campeonato, y no pensaba subirme al coche. De ninguna manera.

Caminé hacia la salida de la gasolinera, y apuré el paso y salí a la ruta.

No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero no me importó, asique comencé a caminar por el bordillo de la carretera, sin volver la vista atrás.

Unos dos minutos más tardes, sentí a un auto salirse de la ruta y estacionar justo detrás de mí.

Seguí caminando, y tampoco me giré al sentir el grito de Edward llamándome.

Lo oí acercarse, e intente acelerar el paso, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Sus brazos ya habían rodeado mi cintura, y me giró de golpe, dejándome muy cerca de su pecho. Comencé a retorcerme molesta.

-Basta. Isabella, para ya.-Bufé, pero me quedé quieta, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

-Déjame.

-¿Aquí? ¿En el medio de la nada? No seas ridícula y ven conmigo al coche.

-No. Eres un idiota.

Edward resopló, molesto.

-Hablaremos en el auto, Bella. Ven.-Sin hacerle caso a mis protestas, me llevo casi a rastras al auto, y me obligó a subir en el asiento del copiloto.

Una vez que se hubo sentado en su lugar, soltó un profundo suspiro.

-¿Tanto te molestó que te apartara de tu amiguito?

Lo miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Edward, ese chico ni siquiera es mi 'amiguito'. Es un idiota no dejó de perseguirme durante los años de secundaria. Nada más.

-¿Y por qué lo abrazabas entonces?

-¡Yo no abracé, él lo hizo! No sabía cómo mierda quitármelo de encima.

-¿Entonces porque estas molesta conmigo? Te lo quité de encima, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero fuiste brusco y mal educado. Y me trataste mal.-Bufé.-Después de todo, ¿A ti que te importa?-Parece que la pregunta le molestó, porque frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.-¿No piensas responderme?

Edward se mordió el labio durante unos segundos, y casi me da una combustión espontanea.

-No me gusta ver a otros hombres cerca de ti.

Paren todo. ¿Estaba teniendo fantasías o él realmente acababa de decir eso?

-¿Qué?

-Nada.-En un rápido movimiento, metió la llave en el contacto y puso en marcha el auto.

-¡Edward! Repite lo que dijiste.

-No.-Lo vi mirar por el espejo retrovisor, esperando para entrar en la carretera.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera notarlo, estiré la mano y arranqué la llave del contacto.

-No puedes decirme algo así y luego dejarme sin respuestas.-Le respondí a su mirada atónita.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Su voz sonaba forzada, molesta.

-¿No te gusta ver a otros hombres cerca de mí?

Edward miró al frente, y examine su tenso perfil, esperando una respuesta.

-No.

-¿Por qué?-No recibí ninguna respuesta.- ¿Por qué te da celos?- Esperé impaciente a su respuesta. Solo recibí un bufido a cambio.

-Devuélveme la llave.

-Respóndeme. ¿Te da celos?

Clavó sus hermosos orbes verdes en mí.

-Sí. Me dan celos. ¿Feliz? Ahora, la llave-Estiró su mano hacia mí y yo se la di, feliz de la vida.

Edward Cullen acaba de admitir que siente celos cuando estoy cerca de otro hombre. ¿Cómo no iba a ser feliz?

-¿Por qué te dan celos?-Le pregunté mientras lo veía entrar en la carretera a toda velocidad.

-No lo sé.-Supe que me estaba mintiendo.

-Dime la verdad.

Edward suspiró.

-Eres insoportable-Solté una carcajada.

-Sí, lo soy. Ahora dime por qué te dan celos.

Me miró de reojo.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque sí.

Lo vi respirar hondo, como si juntara fuerzas.

-Yo te…Te quiero, Isabella. Más de lo que puedes imaginar.-Sentí que mis ojos se cristalizaban. Estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Me quieres más que como a una sobrina?

Otro suspiro.

-Mucho más.

No sabía en mí de felicidad, y me mordí el labio con nerviosismo antes de hablar.

-No puedo creerlo.

Edward estaba levemente rojo, lo que me hizo morir de ternura.

-Lo sé. Soy un pervertido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Murmuré extrañada, colocando mi mano sobre su pierna. No sentí estremecerse.

-Porque es la verdad.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Frena el auto.-Le respondí, haciendo acopio de todo el arrojo que pude.

Edward alzó una ceja, pero mi hizo caso.

-¿Para qué querías que frenara?

-Para esto.-Susurré antes de acercarme a él, y estampar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Llevaba queriendo hacer eso por años, y sentí tanta felicidad cuando por fin lo hice, que casi exploto.

Edward tardó unos segundos en responderme, pero cuando lo hizo, fue increíblemente perfecto.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, profundizando el beso.

Me acerqué aún más a él, y pegué un brinquito de sorpresa cuando bajó sus manos hacia mis caderas, y tiró de mí hasta sentarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Me abracé a él como una lapa, y lo sentí gemir en mi boca cuando le mordí el labio.

Pero luego se apartó.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?-Protesté cual niña pequeña.

-¡Isabella, esto está mal! ¡Eres casi mi sobrina!

Bufé, escéptica.

-Tú lo has dicho, Edward, 'casi'.

Me tomó en brazos y me devolvió a mi asiento.

-Soy un pedófilo.

-¡Oh, por favor! Son solo 9 años, Edward, no seas dramático.

-No está bien.

-Te amo.

No pretendía largarlo de esa forma, pero cuando me enfadaba, tendía a largar la verdad sin prologo, así que me limite a esperar una respuesta.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí, desorbitados en un principio, y luego tristes.

-Y yo a ti. Pero esto no puede ser.

Se giró y arrancó el auto, saliendo a la carretera nuevamente.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí.

-¿Me dices que me amas pero no nos darás una oportunidad porque eres algo mayor que yo?-Le pregunté incrédula.

-No soy 'algo mayor que tú'. ¡Soy mucho mayor que tú!

-¿Hay alguna forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión?

-No. Simplemente olvida que esto sucedió alguna vez. Nuestra relación no cambiará en nada.-Su voz sonaba forzada, como si se obligara a soltar palabras que no quería pronunciar.

Mis ojos comenzaron a escocer, y me giré, dándole la espalda.

Eso fue lo único que dijimos el resto del viaje.

..

.

_Edward POV._

Las horas siguientes pasaron como un borrón en el que me tenía que contener constantemente para no frenar el auto y hacerla mía allí mismo.

Isabella me amaba. Ella misma me lo había dicho.

Por un lado, no cabía en mí de gozo.

Pero mi lado racional se empeñaba en hacerme entender que esto era imposible. Que estaba mal.

Solté un suspiro cuando estacioné frente a su edificio.

Bella no me había hablado o siquiera mirado en todo el viaje luego del beso, y me sentía como una mierda.

Bajé del auto y tomé su bolso del baúl.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella, y el corazón me dio un vuelco al notar sus preciosos ojos rojos e hinchados.

-¿Bella? ¿Por qué lloras?-En lugar de responderme, me quitó su bolso de las manos y camino hacia la puerta del edificio.-¡Bella!

-¿¡Qué!?-Se giró hacia mí, mirándome furiosa.

Dios, cuanto la amaba.

-No soporto verte así. No llores por favor.-Caminé hasta quedar a solo un paso de ella, y limpié sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

-Entonces no me hagas esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

Bella rodó los ojos exasperada.

-Me dices que me amas, me besas y luego dices que esto no está bien. ¿El amor no está bien? No comprendo.

Sonreí. Era tan tierna. Tan inocente.

Para ella era simple.

¿Hay amor? Entonces es posible.

Lamentablemente, las cosas eran mucho más complicadas.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que diría Emmett? ¿Y tú familia? No creo que les guste mucho la idea, cariño. ¿Y qué si el día de mañana conoces a alguien a quien quieres más? ¿Alguien de tu edad? ¿Alguien que tu familia apruebe? ¿Qué sucederá conmigo?

Mi castaña se acercó a mí, y apoyó su frente sobre mi pecho.

-Primero, me importa una mierda lo que piense mi familia. Y segundo, lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, ¿No crees? ¿Qué sucederá conmigo si conoces a alguien de tu edad, más madura, hermosa y elegante que yo?-Sacudí la cabeza.

-Es imposible. No hay nadie más hermosa que tú, Bella.-Ella me sonrió levemente.

-Y no hay nadie a quien yo quiera más que a ti, Edward. Tan solo danos una oportunidad. Solo una, por favor.

Suspiré, derrotado.

¿Quién podría negarse a aquellos ojitos de cachorrito mojado?

Bajé la cabeza hasta alcanzar sus labios con los míos.

-Tú ganas. Lo intentaremos.

Mi Bella sonrió, feliz, haciéndome sonreír a mí también.

-Lo amo, señor Cullen.

-Y yo la amo a usted, señorita Swan. Lo olvidaba, nadie puede enterarse de nuestra relación dentro de la universidad.

Bella rió divertida.

-Te prometo que no diré nada. ¿Te piensas que quiero que todo el mundo sepa que salgo con ancianos? Ew.-La miré escéptico, y ella rió todavía más fuerte.-Te amo.- Susurró, abrazándome con fuerza.

-Te amo.

..

.

_Antes que nada, ¡se que debería haber publicado esto antes! Pero en cuanto me puse a escribirlo, sufrí un bloqueo del tamaño de Canadá, y no pude seguir. Lo siento mucho!_

_Pero aquí lo tienen, completito._

_¿Les gustó? Espero que sí._

_Saludos a todas, y muchas gracias!_


End file.
